Elastomeric bearings are used to allow limited relative motion of mechanical components, such as those in aircraft rotor hubs. One type of elastomeric bearing is a laminated bearing, comprising bonded alternating layers of elastomeric material and a stiff material, such as a metal. These bearings can withstand high axial loads and oscillation, and they offer long life, no lubrication requirement, and failsafe operation.